Lost my heart, where has it gone?
by NatalieKishman
Summary: Jacob, Bella, Edward, and lots of Drama! My fist fnafic, so please review!
1. Happiness

"Ouch!" I yelped as my two year old son pinched at my earrings. "No, Caleb, you shouldn't do that, it's not nice." He acted as if he hadn't heard me and continued with his pinching. I sighed, he was just like his father, he did his own thing.

As if he had heard me thinking of him, Jacob raced down the stairs. "What happened, are you alright?" He asked, not sounding the least bit out of breath.

"Well, if anyone is going to get hurt it's gonna be this little guy right here." I laughed. Jacob chuckled too, and grabbed Caleb from my arms. He set him on the ground, but Caleb reached for his dad's legs. He held on and tugged, and Jacob turned around. Jacob picked him up and tickled him silly. When Caleb was finally out of energy he fell onto the ground and his eyelids slid closed.

I watched, laughing all the while. My family was perfect...almost. I thought back to the time when I had been married to..._him_. He had been my perfect match, until I'd gotten pregnant. I was so pleased at first, but then I started having nighmares, premonitions to be exact. Edward was going to kill my little girl, and I couldn't let it happen. In my dreams words were spoken,stay and you shall leave, leave and you shall stay. I had my child, I named it Faith, faith that I would survive. I said my goodbyes to her and fled in the night from the magnificent mansion. In the morning I searched for Jacob at his house. He accepted me with open arms. He comforted me for months, never leaving my side. In a couple months we were married. Years later I had Caleb.

"Hun, hello, are you feeling alright?" Jacob asked. He was cradling me in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"7:30. I need to get going to work, but call me if anything happens." He brushed his lips along my neck and then landed on my lips. He stayed there for a moment then broke away.

"I'll see you tonight." He swung the door open and was in my red truck in seconds. I watched the love of my life drive away and disappear around the corner.

"Caleb, time to go to daycare!" I hollered to the sleeping lump on the floor.

**Reviews please!! Thank you!!**


	2. Preschool

**Hey thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!!**

I grabbed my purse from the counter and herded my little munchkin out the door. Helmets strapped on, we headed out on my motorized scooter. Caleb squealed with joy as I took a turn and the wind blew in his face. The icy wind didn't feel very good to me, but I endured it. I reminded me too much of what I wished never to think of. We took a sharp turn and I screeched to a halt in front of The Growing Place Preschool. Caleb happily waited to be free of his helmet and stared at a bird hight in the sky.

"Hold my hand, and don't let go." I held tightly to his hand as we crossed the street to the front office.

"Hi, I'm here to sign Caleb Black in for a full day of school." I said to the secretary. Caleb wriggled with happiness, this would be his first full day of school. He was teetering back and forth on his Speed Racer shoes, and from a far, would have looked like he was going to wet his pants.

"Okay, pickup time is 2:30, I'll see you then." The woman handed me a sheet and I gladly signed the bottom.

"Daddy's picking you up," I told him as I left him in his daycare room. He nodded. I hugged and kissed him and walked out the door.

I kept my head down as I walked back to my scooter. All the other moms were watching me, as if I didn't belong here. They all thought I was too young and irresponsible. A couple whispered into each other's ears, and others pulled out of the parking lot in their big SUVs. I hopped back onto my scooter and drove away, back home.

**Sorry it's kind of short, chapter 3 will big longer.**

**Review please, and thank you so much for your review, Ace81791.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just a disclaimer. twilight is not mine or my idea, I just like it and write fan fiction.**

**Enjoy!!**

I zipped through the side streets and enjoyed watching the birds fly overhead. I immediately put my eyes back on the road when a group of guys in a convertible came up beside me. I swung a right and was at home, parking in front of the little red house I pulled off my helmet and walked inside.

I set my helmet on the table then I pulled my jacket back over my head and hung on the coat rack. I shivered; this time of year was always the worst time for me. It made me uncomfortable and I wished that the damn cold weather would just go away.

The time from when Jacob left for work and when he got back home always left me free time. The free time was more or less time to think, and I hated it. So I tried, and usually failed to busy myself, cooking, washing dishes, watching TV. But today I had a different feeling. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Yes?" A beautiful ringing voice answered. It almost swept me away to think that I had forgotten how perfect her voice was.

"Hey, Alice, it's me….Bella." I mumbled.

"I knew you were going to call, so how's life?" She sounded distant, probably on speaker phone, I thought.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to—"

"Who is it? Who are you talking to?" A male voice, that sounded crabby, if not the least bit hurt, said. I exhaled sharply. He was there, with Alice, he knew it was me. I slammed the phone down on the receiver. I started to shiver, and I didn't stop. I stood there, in the kitchen, holding myself together until I heard the door swing open and Jake walked in….without Caleb.

**Hey, I hope you like Chpater 3, it's not really long, but it packed full of info. **

**R&R **

**Thanks!!!! Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
